Camilla Cable
by EvenOdds
Summary: She looks up to the heroes, the young ones, and she figured she couldn't be much different. Until she was caught by the police. A short introduction, told through police documents, to Camilla Cable, my OC. (Only rated T because I'm paranoid.)


**Hi. I know I've been gone for a while, but when I decided to come back, all my documents were lost (mostly because I'm stupid and I don't save them on anything else). So I was just "Whatever, I'll just start a new story." And so here I am. Please review! I would love to hear what you think about Camilla and if you think she should be in other stories!**

 **Oh well, I'll shut up now.**

 **LATER EDIT: Oh my God, I just realized I named her after a sweater and a TV service. That's what I get for Googling her name.**

* * *

 _The following documents are classified. They have been taken from Gotham City police records regarding Camilla Laren Cable for use in court. They consist of a written summary of her alleged wrongdoings (by Cable), defining information, and a written version of her police interview. Also included is the note Cable left in a Gotham City police station after she escaped an interview with Detective Parker Bell._

* * *

She had watched them.

On the TV, out the window, wherever she could see them was good.

She idolized them.

They were heroes, but young. She didn't see any difference between them - those heroes, and herself.

It was amazing, especially to the girl who had lived in a dank orphanage her whole life.

And, oh, she knew trouble, she knew it by heart, so she figured it wouldn't take that much to get out there and be one of those heroes.

So one day she got up and left.

Took five hundred dollars from the orphanage manager and left.

And it was hard, hard as hell, getting out to those streets and being who she was.

How should I know?

Because I am that girl.

My name is Camilla Cable. I am thirteen years old. I have broken many laws and saved many lives. I fought and I shouted but I was never seen. Until now. They caught me and they're making me do this. This thing where I'm supposed to write the things I did wrong. Sure, I broke into places, stole things. Many things. And I handed out bruises like nobody's buisness. But I never killed anybody. Besides, from my point of view, I was doing what I could to help those who couldn't help themselves. In my opinion, I never did anything wrong.

* * *

 **NAME:** Camilla Laren Cable

 **BIRTHDATE:**?/?/1998

 **PARENTS:** Unknown

 **HAIR:** Brown

 **EYES:** Brown

 **ETHNICITY:** Caucasian

 **CURRENT ADDRESS:** Unknown

 **FORMER ADDRESS:** Kira Street Orphanage, 2559 Kira Street, Gotham City

* * *

 **DETECTIVE PARKER BELL:** Camilla Cable, you have been accused of serious theft and harassment.

 **CAMILLA LAREN CABLE:** Cutting right to the chase, huh? That's real rich. I already know what I've done and why I'm here. I'm sorry, I'll take a month or two in juvie if I have to, and I'll go back to my happy little hellhole of a home. [Laughs] Alliteration!

 **BELL:** Well, Camilla, it doesn't work that simply. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them. First of all, why have you been stealing from and harassing citizens of Gotham City?

 **CABLE:** Okay, Mister Pushy. Those people I beat up? They were jerks. Cheats. Thieves. And I know I'm a thief myself, but it was only because, well, I had to eat, plus I had to have something to beat those jerks up with.

 **BELL:** So nothing else inspired you to go out and play the hero?

 **CABLE:** Hey, man, I'm happy to leave the police-ing to the police. But there's some stuff the police can't catch, and that was the kind of stuff I hunted for.

 **BELL:** Yout didn't answer my question.

 **CABLE:** [Sighs] I just thought, well, you know that new team of superheroes that just came up? The ones who are, like, my age? I thought I could be like them. But obviously the police feel the need to pin down anybody who wants to work like they do and isn't officially part of some team. Woah, does that mean I'm a vigilante? Cool!

 **BELL:** Is that team of young heroes what inclined you to use a weapon to harass others?

 **CABLE:** You keep coming back to me beating people up. Is it any different from when your friends hit people who deserve it? Are my clubs different from your heavy little stick things?

 **BELL:** Miss Cable-

 **CABLE:** Ooh, so formal. Was it something I said?

 **BELL:** You're coming with me. We're taking a drive to visit your guardian and-

 **CABLE:** Wait a sec, what's that thing you're holding? Oh my God, you've been recording this, right? So what happens if I push this-

( _The recording ends here.)_

* * *

Hey, officers and detectives and whatevers!

I used your stationery - please forgive me.

Also forgive me for the fact that you'll find this note on top of Parker Bell's unconscious body. I kicked him pretty hard. You understand that I just can't go to juvie. And he was going to take me to the hellhole's manager, which I figured would make it pretty serious, so I had to do this.

Anyway, when you find this note, you'll understand that I'm still out there. Don't worry, I'll lie dormant for a few weeks, but after that, it's out on the streets, beating up bad guys and stealing stuff just like old times.

And don't bother trying to find me. I was picked up by a few awesome friends who just happen to have a spaceship that can camouflage with the sky. So good luck if you even try.

Well, I don't have anything else to say, so, unfortunately, this is goodbye. Hope you guys enjoyed our time together as much as I did! Keep your heads straight!

 _Much Love, Camilla Cable_


End file.
